Danger in Disneyland
by ilfsmtiwts
Summary: Finn can't remember what happened. Why is he chained up? Why is Philby chained up? Where is he? Meanwhile his friends are trying to find them with the help of some familiar faces.
1. No Memory

**Finn POV:**

I blinked my eyes as I woke up. I couldn't remember what happened or where I was. I tried moving but I heard clinking noises, like they were chains. I look down to find myself chained up in a chair. I struggled to break free but it was no use. Then I heard someone breathing, it sounded like they were right behind me.

"Finn?" the voice said.

That voice sounded familiar it was…

"Philby! Oh man am I glad that you're okay." I said.

"Finn do you remember anything?"

"Actually no, I don't know what happened are where we are."

"Well you might be surprised as to where we are."

"Just tell me. I mean how bad could it be?"

"Well… we're in the dungeon…of Aurora's castle."

"Wait. We're in Disneyland? But how, last I checked we live all the way in Florida."

"I don't remember what happened either. It's all kinda just a blur. Look it doesn't matter right now we have to figure out how to get out of here."

"Oh because that's gonna be easy." Wow I sounded like Maybeck.

"Let's just try to think of ways to get out of here." I said.

We sat there in silence for a while. We both threw ideas around but none of them worked considering we're both in chains. But then it hit me, we were both so focused on what happened and trying to get out that I forgot the most important thing. We're DHI's we can go all clear.

"Philby we're gonna sound so stupid right now. We have to go all clear." I said.

"How did we not think of that?" he said.

We both went quiet and I pictured the light. I saw it coming towards me and remembered no fear. But I didn't feel anything different happen. Why wasn't I going all clear? I turned my head around to tell Philby but the chair was empty. I turn around and see Philby clearing from his hologram state.

"Finn come on they could come back any second." Philby said.

"I…I can't." I struggled to get the words out.

"What do you mean you can't?"

Just as he asked that question a tall figure opened the door and walked in. I immediately recognized the green skin and black horns, Maleficent. Philby ran to attack her but with just one wave of her hand he flew backwards and hit the brick wall. Now I was scared as she slowly walked up to me.

"It means that poor poor Finn isn't a DHI anymore." Maleficent said.

"How can I not have my DHI? I've had it since I got the job." I said.

"It doesn't matter. I made a few modifications to the server. In exactly one week you Finn Whitman will die. And the best part, there's nothing you or your pathetic friends can do about it."

Now I was really scared and I knew she could sense my fear getting stronger. She laughed evilly and walked back out the door. I heard the sound of a key locking the door as she walked away. I was gonna die. No there has to be a way to stop this.

I was so focused on what Maleficent said that I almost forgot about the unconscious Philby in the corner.

"Philby?" I said. Nothing.

"Philby?" This time louder, still nothing.

"PHILBY!" Now he woke up but he grunted in pain as he tried to get up.

"Finn?" he said.

"How much did you hear?"

"None of it. She knocked me out cold. What did she say?"

"You're not going to like it."

**Willa POV:**

Me, Charlene, Maybeck, Jess, and Amanda were sitting at a table in a little diner at Disneyland. We lost our friends, Philby and Finn. We were all quiet at what happened. Just two days ago they both went missing after going on one of the rides. We don't know which one because we all split up to go on the rides we wanted to go on. Disneyland was our vacation away from all the DHI stuff back in Florida and now two of our friends have gone missing.

"Okay, this is stupid. How long are we just going to sit around and wait for them?" Maybeck said.

"We're not waiting for them. We're thinking of where they disappeared off to." I said.

"Well whatever we're doing we have only one lead and that's the text that Finn sent to Amanda before they went missing."

Amanda sighed at the mention of her name. I knew how she felt about Finn not being here, I felt the same way about Philby. But Maybeck was right the only lead we do have is the text that said, _"We're being followed. We can't get out. Don't come looking for us I don't want you getting hurt."_

Another problem is that Philby is good with technology and I'm better with books. If we had him he could trace from where the text was sent but all we know is the date and time.

"Don't worry guys, we'll find them." Jess said.

"Let's just put our heads together and try to think of where they might have last been." I said.

We sat there in silence for a while and no one spoke up. Then we heard a knock at the door. Who would come to a closed diner and knock? Amanda slowly approached the door and as she put her hand on the knob she looked back at us and gave us a look that said, be ready. She opened the door and there was a girl taller than all of us with golden blond hair in a braid. She was also wearing a purple dress but no shoes.

"Rapunzel?" Amanda said.

"Can I come in?" Rapunzel asked kindly.

"Sure."

She walked in and sat down across from me. Everyone was in shock and staring at her.

"Um… what brings you here?" I ask.

"Well I understand that your friends are missing. My friend, Mulan said she saw them go onto the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad ride in Fronteirland and never came out. Perhaps they got stuck in there."

"Or they got captured." Charlene said.

"That is also a possibility. I can send in some friends to search for them." Rapunzel said.

"That is very kind of you but this is our fight and I think we should be the ones to go in there." Jess said.

"Uh we didn't discuss that." Maybeck muttered.

"No I understand. But if you need any help just open this." Rapunzel said. She held out a locket in the shape of a flower. It was the shape of the golden flower that gave her powers.

"Thank you." I said.

She smiled and left. Everyone looked at Jess as she was the one holding the locket.

"What?" Jess said.

"Nothing it's just are you gonna put that on or what?" Maybeck said.

"I don't think I trust myself with it."

She looked at Amanda and Amanda shook her head saying, 'no way I don't trust myself either.' Then everyone looked at me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hold on to it either but someone had to take it.

"Alright fine I'll hold onto it." I said.

"So what do we do now?" Amanda said.

"I say we send Charlene and you to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad to check for any traces of them. Me, Willa, and Maybeck will look around Fronteirland for any other signs." Jess said.

"I'm down with that but it's just about dark. Maybe we should do it tomorrow." Maybeck said.

"No I say we do it tonight because everything is closed and that gives us the opportunity to sneak in without being caught or noticed by a fan." I said.

"What about crossing over? Can't we do that?" Charlene said.

"No right now the server is down as far as I know and none of us know how to reboot it except for Philby. We have to go in tonight without crossing over." I said.

"Okay then, let's go get our friends back." Maybeck said.

**Amanda POV:**

As Charlene and I walked into Fronteirland we both got a weird feeling. Like something dark just washed over us. We both looked at each other with worried faces. Then before we knew it we were standing right at the entrance to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Not really but this is for our friends." Charlene said. We walked through and as we were walking to where the ride starts I heard a noise. I stopped and so did Charlene.

"What is it?" she said.

"Shhh I think I hear something." I said.

I was right I did hear something. It wasn't an animal or person it was the…ride. The ride was on and that means that the train was moving. We both started walking again to where you get on the train. I heard it getting closer and closer. It stopped right in front of us.

I looked at Charlene and said, "Do you think we should get on it?"

"I want to say no but have you seen how big this ride is? I'm not going to walk through it. Plus I think there are cameras."

"You got a good point there."

So we both hopped on into the same booth and the train took off. It was going faster than usual but as we were nearing the t-rex bones we slowed down. Something didn't feel right. We came to a stop right as the entire train passed the bones. I turned around to see them popping off the wall and reforming itself into a t-rex. I screamed and so did Charlene. It climbed onto the train and we both couldn't do anything.

Just as it reached the booth behind us the train took off again and it fell backwards. It immediately got up and roared. It started climbing towards us slowly as the train took different turns. We couldn't get out, our seatbelts locked us in our seats.

It opened its mouth ready to chomp our heads off. Charlene screamed to the top of her lungs and that's when it hit me. All my anger rushed up inside me, I help out my hands and pushed the t-rex off the train. It fell into pieces and my first thought was that I'm glad Charlene is okay.

The ride finally ended and the seatbelts undid themselves. Charlene nearly jumped out but was wobbly. But who could blame her we almost got killed by a big pile of bones.

"Okay next time let's be ready for anything that comes our way." Charlene said out of breathe.

"Agreed. But maybe next time we shouldn't get onto a ride that operates itself." I said.

We walked out with our arms over each other's shoulders. We found a bench and sat on it for a little while. Once we both recovered from what happened we walked to find our friends. We found them right outside the entrance of Fronteirland.

"Hey did you guys find anything?" Willa asked.

"Yes, we found a giant t-rex made only out of bones that was hungry and wanted us as a late night meal." Charlene said sarcastically.

"Didn't you hear us screaming? Or the t-rex roaring?" I said.

"That was the t-rex? I thought it was Jess's stomach." Maybeck said.

Jess elbowed him in the gut and he leaned over in pain. Charlene and I started laughing and we couldn't stop.

"Well I think we got too distracted with a pile of bones that we never really did look for any clues. Sorry guys." I said.

"Hey it's okay. That is no excuse for what you and Charlene went through. We can try again tomorrow but we have to hurry. We don't know what could be happening to them right now." Willa said.

We all laughed and talked as we walked out of Disneyland. We were all lucky to be staying in the same hotel. Another plus side was that the hotel wasn't that far from the park. The boys were sharing a room but Maybeck would have to sleep alone tonight. Charlene and Willa shared one room while Jess and I shared another.

That night I couldn't sleep. The one thought that kept running through my mind was Finn. I really hope he's okay.

**Please review. Tell me what you think.**


	2. This is gonna be harder than I thought

**Charlene POV:**

Willa and I woke up the next morning really tired. I don't know why she didn't want to get up she didn't have to face a giant dinosaur made of bones. But she doesn't know that yet.

The hotel we're staying at is really nice and the good thing is that it isn't that far from Disneyland. We were sent here for a vacation but it turned into another OT problem that we had to deal with. The first day here and we've already lost two of our friends. We did what most girls do when we wake up, we shower. Willa and I made a little game that whoever got the bathroom first got to shower first and my alarm didn't wake me so I had to wait.

I figured while I was waiting I might as well check my phone. I saw one text from Maybeck and I couldn't help but smile. He and I do like each other we both just don't have the courage to say it. But neither do Philby and Willa. I opened up the text and it said,

**Maybeck: Hey how are you feeling?**

I wanted to respond that I was fine but I was still in shock from last night.

**Me: Still a little shaky from last night. But I'll be fine.**

I waited a few minutes before my phone buzzed.

**Maybeck: Well that's good.**

**Me: Hey you guys never said if you found anything yesterday.**

**Maybeck: Oh yeah we didn't find anything that could help us find them. Sorry.**

**Me: hey it's fine. Maybe we'll find something today.**

**Maybeck: Yeah maybe. I gtg but I'll meet up with you and the others in 10 min.**

**Me: kay**

And with that I plugged my phone in. It was at 67% and for me that is not good. Willa finally came out but I could feel the steam enter the room.

"Sorry it took so long. And sorry if I woke you." Willa said.

"No you're fine, but I do need the bathroom for a little." I said.

"Sure just let me grab my comb."

She came back out with her comb and I went in to take my turn to wash my hair. I took a pretty fast shower. Although it did take a while to comb my hair. I had like eight thousand knots in my hair. Then before I knew it Willa and I were both dressed, grabbed our phones, and were out the door. As soon as we got out the door I gasped.

"We grabbed a room key right?" I asked.

"Right here." Willa said holding our room key.

Whew! I would have freaked out if we got locked out of our own room. I think we were both bored because when we got to the elevators we both guessed which door would open. Willa won and I just scoffed. As we went down Willa texted something to someone.

"I texted Jess. She said that she and Amanda were in the lobby waiting for us and Maybeck." Willa said.

"Cool. So do you think we'll be facing OT enemies today?" I said.

"You never know who or what could attack. I'm just hoping that the boys are alright."

"Yeah me too."

The doors opened and we found the two fairlies sitting in the lobby. We joined them and sat down. We started talking about movies and books while we waited for Maybeck. After maybe five minutes he showed up and said,

"Sorry I was looking for my room key and I couldn't find it."

"Did you take advantage of having the room to yourself?" Jess asked.

"No…maybe. Let's just say that the maid will have to call another maid." Maybeck said.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. How could a guy that can be self-centered some days be so funny?

**Finn POV:**

I didn't sleep all night. I couldn't but Philby had to. He had a major headache after he hit his head hard. At least he wasn't in chains and didn't have a death wish waiting for him. Maleficent took away my DHI and somehow it makes me feel weaker. Not to mention I'm starving and they don't feed us down here.

Philby finally woke up and I could tell he was in a lot of pain. He was trying to fight through it. He tried standing up but his knees weren't cooperating. He crawled to the back of my chair and sat there in silence. What was he doing?

"This lock doesn't require a key but a three digit code. Maybe I can figure it out and then we can get out of here." Philby said.

"Go ahead and try but even if we do escape I won't get far." I said.

"Don't talk like that. We will get out of here, we will get your DHI back, and we will defeat the OTs. Now if I just concentrate enough I can try to have this undone by tonight."

I took a deep breath and tried to relax. I could hear Philby doing his work but I doubted he could figure it out. Why do I feel like giving up? This isn't me.

"Ps." Came a voice.

I turn my head around and see nothing. Only then do I realize that this cell has a window. There was someone looking in through the window. Philby turned around too and tried to get a better look at who it was.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Shh. I don't want them to hear us. Look I'm pretty sure you don't know me but my name s Chase." He said.

"Chase? Where are you from?" I asked.

"He's one of the bionic kids from the Disney XD show Lab Rats." Philby said in a disappointed way.

"I don't watch Disney XD or Disney channel that much so I don't know much of the characters or their names." I said.

"Look it doesn't matter right now. I'm here to help, here." Chase said as he tossed a key through the bars. Philby caught it and said,

"But this lock doesn't take a key."

"Yes it does. Look I have to go before they find me. If you need my help my number is engraved onto the key." Chase said.

He left in a snap while Philby was writing down the number on a napkin from his pocket. I heard the chains rattle as he looked for the keyhole on the lock. He unlocked it and immediately started to unwrap the chains.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Well he's a bionic kid. Douglas and Krane are probably after him and-"

"No. I meant the way you sounded after he said who he was." I said cutting him off.

"Oh…that. It doesn't matter. Let's just get out of here." Philby said.

We tried opening the door but it was locked. Then Philby tried the key and surprisingly the door opened. But I was still suspicious. A door doesn't just open that easily.

**Jess POV:**

Surprisingly the park wasn't that busy today. But then again it was fall and it was a weekday. We all split up again looking through all the lands in the park to find any clues of where Finn and Philby disappeared to. Amanda and I tried going back to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad to check again but it was closed due to reparations.

Amanda and I looked at each other and laughed because we both knew what happened to the ride. I texted everyone else to let them know about the no progress on finding anything. The sad thing is that Amanda and I came with the others to have fun not to have two of them captured by people who shouldn't even exist.

We walked around Fronteirland for a little while before we took a break. We sat on the bench playing games on our phones but then I heard something in the bushes. I tapped Amanda and pointed to where I heard the noise. We both got up and quietly walked into the bushes. I saw something peeking out but then it snuck back under. I kicked the bush and a little dalmation puppy ran out.

"Which one is it?" I asked Amanda.

"I don't know the puppy's names." Amanda said.

I slowly crouched down and pet it. I didn't want it to think I was harming it. Then I realized that there was something attached to the collar. I picked it up and then the puppy ran back into the bushes. I looked at the piece of paper I was holding and unfolded it. It said,

_Hello Keepers,_

_I hope the pup wasn't too shy but that isn't important right now. You're all in danger here at Disneyland. This is where most of it started so the Overtakers are much more powerful here than in Disneyworld. I know where your other friends are. They are in the dungeon of the castle, but don't rush into anything because it is crawling with villans. Not just from movies but also the shows. I would strongly advise putting together an army._

_Elsa_

"Whoa. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought." I said.


	3. One down One to go

**A/N- Sorry I was gone so long. I was on vacation. Didn't really do much and didn't think to write. Anyway thanks AllieDisneyGirl for the review and I finished KK7 The Insider. YAY!**

**Philby POV:**

Finn and I escaped our cell but it was very difficult to find our way around this dungeon. It was like a labyrinth. We make one turn here and the next turn there, we were lost. But I kept looking over my shoulder thinking that we were being followed.

"Hey Finn?" I said.

"Yeah?" Finn said.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"No…but I'm trying to remember every turn we've taken."

"Okay then how many have we taken?"

"Um…uh…"

"Exactly."

"Hey I don't exactly see you trying to help." Finn said.

"Well I don't know where to go either."

"Okay let's just put our heads together and think for a second."

We stood there in silence for a few minutes. We each opened our mouths to say something but we didn't say a word. Then all of a sudden I heard a low growl.

"Finn? Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Finn said.

There it was again, this time louder. It sounded like a large animal like a large cat. I turned around slowly and saw two eyes staring at us from a close distance. It looked like a lion.

"Don't move." I whispered.

The lion took small but slow steps toward us. As it got closer I could make out who it was. It was Scar from The Lion King. I tried going all clear but the fear took over men and there was nothing I could do about it.

I backed up very slowly but with each step I took Scar took another forward. I backed up to where I was standing next to Finn. We had no choice we had to run for it. I grabbed Finn's arm and turned around and ran. Finn slipped out and started to run at the same pace as me. I didn't turn to look but I knew that Scar wasn't far behind us.

"Look. Up ahead." Finn said.

There was a gate made of bars. We stopped right in front of it and Finn said,

"Philby you have to pass through it."

"What? No Finn I'm not leaving you behind." I said.

"It's me they want. Just go and find the others."

Scar was almost at our feet and with that I closed my eyes and tried to relax. My body soon felt lighter and I quickly walked through the gate. As I got to the other side I immediately lost my all clear and turner around. Scar was standing right in front of Finn ready to pounce. He jumped but Finn ducked in time and started running back. I watched Finn and Scar disappear into the dark tunnel.

I ran and ran for a while until I was out of breathe. I walked the rest of the way and got to a door. Surprisingly it was unlocked and it led to outside. The sun hit me like a lightning bolt and I ran. I didn't know where I was running but I was getting away from the castle.

**Willa POV:**

Charlene and I were checking Fantasyland for any clues. We found absolutely nothing. I texted Jess to let her know we didn't find anything yet. I wasn't going to give up. Not now.

"Willa are you okay?" Charlene asked.

"Yeah why?" I said.

"Willa I now you're worried about Philby. I can see it in your eyes."

"Yes I'm sad. But I'm also scared and I'm sure Amanda feels the same way."

"I know she does. But we can't be sad about it. The way I try to look at it, just think of it as another day as a keeper."

"That would work if only we could have just one fun day in a Disney park or ship."

"We'll find them. We just checked about every inch of Fantasyland so let's go back to the plaza. We'll meet up with everyone there and discuss what we found or didn't find."

"Hehe okay."

So we walked back to the plaza and on the way we were talking about jewelry and other stuff. As we were walking through the arch of the castle I noticed a boy with red hair sitting quietly near the entrance. It looked like…

"Philby?"

He looked up and I knew it was him. He smiled and ran over to me. He tackled me in a hug. It was a nice and comforting hug. Then he released and gave Charlene a quick hug.

"Where were you? What happened?" I asked.

"Yeah and where's Finn?" Charlene asked.

"He's still in the dungeon of the castle. He couldn't get out." Philby said.

"Then how did you escape?" I asked.

"I went all clear to pass through the gate." Philby said.

"Then why didn't Finn go all clear?" Charlene said.

"Because…he can't. Look I can't explain it all right now but now I regret leaving Finn down there. Scar started chasing after us."

"WHAT?!" Charlene and I yelled at the same time.

"You left him down there alone with a giant human eating lion?" I said.

"I didn't want to leave him. He told me to go and find you guys."

Then he fell. I caught him before he hit the ground. He was breathing heavily and I started to worry. I checked him for any injuries but found none.

"What's happening?" Charlene asked.

"He's having a panic attack. Help me." I said.

I turned to face Philby and said,

"Hey Philby. It's okay just calm down. Breathe in and out slowly."

He listened and took deep breathes. He finally calmed down and lay there on the ground. We had to get him to shelter because all the people won't help. Charlene helped him to his feet. He stumbled a little but found his balance. He had to lean on Charlene's shoulder. We got him to a bench in the plaza.

"Philby I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked all those questions and put so much pressure on you." Charlene said.

"No it's not your fault. It's no one's fault. I was just still trying to recover from the lion attack." Philby said.

A few minutes later Jess, Amanda, and Maybeck showed up. They were all shocked when they saw Philby. They did the usual reunion stuff, hug, say, 'I'm so glad you're okay', and then ask questions. Charlene actually yelled at them to stop talking after his little panic attack.

Philby then explained everything that happened including the whole Chase helping situation. When he said Chase's name he sounded a little jealous. But I can't blame him because Chase has the smartest brain on earth and Philby is pretty smart.

"I guess that note wasn't kidding." Amanda said.

"Wait what note?" I asked.

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell you, Amanda and I got a note from Elsa saying where Finn and Philby were. She also said there's more to come and we have to put an army together." Jess said.

"Wait she told you where they were and you didn't tell us?" Charlene said.

"We meant to we forgot. Honest mistake." Jess said.

"Hey it's fine. We all make mistakes. But we need to move past that and help Finn. He's still trapped down there." Philby said.

"Well we need help but we don't know how to contact them." I said.

"Actually I have this." Philby said.

He pulled out something from his pocket and it had a phone number on it. We ll looked at each other then back at Philby. Then I said,

"Dial it."

**Finn POV:**

I was running back the way I came. I still didn't know where I was going but I was trying to lose Scar. I kept running but then I stopped to turn around and Scar was right there ready to land on me. I froze I couldn't move but then something jumped out of the tunnel next to me. It landed on Scar and pinned him down. It was Simba fighting his own uncle. I still was in shock but then feeling came back and I ran.

I eventually ran out of breathe and started walking. I walked past a lot of doors trying to open them. Some of them were locked and others were just empty rooms. I walked on until my feet gave out. I sat in a corner in silence. I started thinking about Amanda. I missed her, the way she laughed, the way she looked. I hope she's okay.

Then I heard footsteps. They were getting closer. I stood up and ran but that plan didn't work. I ended up at a dead end. I turned around to see who was following me. I saw a tall woman with white skin and a gold crown, The Evil Queen. I froze again. I was too scared to move or to do anything.

She muttered something then held out her hand. She opened it and a little light appeared. She blew it and it started coming towards me. I started to back up forgetting that there was a wall behind me. I did back up into the wall and the light just came closer and closer.

Once it reached me it just went into my chest but I didn't feel anything. I looked back up and she was walking away and closing the door. I didn't even realize that there was a door.

I tried walking to the door but I was really wobbly. I reached the closed door and of course it was locked. I started sliding down. I was losing all feeling in my legs. I fell to the ground and then I realized what that ball of light did to me.

I faded into blackness.

**Please review! Give me ideas for the next chapter.**


	4. Help Wanted

**A/N- Thanks again for the review. I am actually going to try to include a lot of Disney characters into this story because well I'm a Disney freak and I'm proud of it. **

**Maybeck POV:**

Philby was resting from his little panic attack. While the girls sent me out to go and look for help. What happened to the whole don't go alone deal? At this point I didn't even care where I was going next as long as I found someone. The park was closed now but I of course snuck in because I have that special skill. Luckily Disneyland didn't have as many cameras so I could avoid them easily.

I was walking around Fantasyland hoping to find someone. I called out every name I could remember but there was no response. My feet were starting to hurt so I found a bench to sit on for a few minutes. I ended up staring at the castle wondering if Finn was still in there. I should go in and look but I would most likely get captured. I turned around and saw a short girl with black hair and a blue outfit sitting next to me.

"You look familiar." I said.

"Maybe because I'm Vanellope von Schweetz." She said.

"Yeah I may know you but I haven't seen your movie yet."

"Well that's a little disappointing. Wait why are we talking about me? Listen your friend is still in there but there are villans guarding almost every inch of the dungeon."

"Then how did you get in?" I asked.

"I said your friend was still in there. I didn't say I went in. Look we can help but most of us are scared. We will do everything we can to help." Vanellope said.

"Amanda said she got a note from Elsa. Do you know her?"

"Everyone knows her she's like famous right now."

"Anyway the note said we need an army. Do you think we'll actually need one?"

"I can't see the future but I would. I'll rally up everyone I can get, meanwhile you and your friends try getting more characters to help. Oh yeah and get your other friend back."

And with that she climbed into her candy cart and drove off. She's right we do need all the help we can get but right now we have to focus on getting Finn out first.

I got up and started walking back to the entrance but as I got to the plaza there was a sound. Almost like a whisper, I couldn't make out what it was. I turned around and saw a shadow. It was in the shape of a ghost or was it a monster?

"Well isn't she sweet?" someone said.

I jumped and turned around. There standing before me was The Shadow Man. Great just what I needed an annoying villan. Wait they're all annoying.

"Who?" I asked.

"That little girl with the candy coated car. Be careful on how you choose to act. My friends on the other side aren't quite generous." He said.

"Yeah and what are you gonna do about it? Hit me with your cane?"

That was a huge mistake to say because one of his shadows grabbed me and knocked me down. I felt pain shoot through my body as my head hit the cement.

"It's a staff. And I warned you on how to act. Stop struggling there's no one to save you."

I continued to struggle. The more I struggled the harder the shadow tightened its grip on my leg. I looked back up at Shadow Man and he lifted his staff ready to whack me with it. I closed my eyes and waited for him to hit me. I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes and saw Shadow Man in a solid block of ice. I got up now realizing the shadow faded.

I looked around before someone touched my shoulder. I turned around to see Elsa the snow queen.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked.

"Umm yeah. A little shaky but I'm fine." I answered.

"Good. You have to be careful. These people don't give up so easily."

"I'm sorry. By the way how did you know I was being attacked?"

"I found her and when we both went back to the bench we thought something was up." A voice said.

I turned around to see Vanellope again. I opened my mouth to say something but she said,

"I told you she's famous. I found her like ten seconds after I was done talking to you."

"And I'm glad she did otherwise something bad could have happened to you." Elsa said.

"I'm glad she did too. Thank you Elsa for saving me." I said.

"Anytime, now you must go back to your room. You need rest while I need to deal with some troubles." Elsa said pointing at the frozen Shadow Man.

I nodded and walked off. I still kept my eye out as I walked back to the hotel. I'm pretty sure I had a bump on the back of my head. I got to my room changed and climbed into bed. I was happy to get some sleep. I had a lot of explaining to do.

**Jess POV:**

The next morning I woke up and for some reason it was still dark. I checked the time on my phone and it said 2:30 a.m. Wow I usually wake up around this time if I have a 'dream'. But I wasn't the only one awake. Amanda was sitting in her bed staring into space. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Jess, I'm worried." Amanda said.

"I know but we have to stay strong. We'll get him out." I said.

"Do you think that they're doing horrible stuff to him right now?"

I didn't know how to answer that. I felt that they were but I also felt that maybe he's just asleep.

"It's hard to say. But we can't give up." I said.

She nodded and I gave her a hug. I went back to my bed and went back to sleep. Amanda did the same.

The next time I woke up, the sun was out. Amanda was already dressed and ready to go. I was ready in five minutes and then we were out the door. We found everyone in the lobby waiting for us. Maybeck was saying something to Charlene and Willa. Willa looked up at me and said,

"He was just telling us what happened last night."

"Yeah last night wasn't fun. By the way no more going alone." Maybeck said.

"Sorry. What happened?" Amanda asked.

"Well I walked around to look for help and yes I did get some help. I found Vanellope from Wreck it Wralph and Elsa."

"You found Elsa?" I asked.

"Well actually she found me. When I was leaving I was attacked by The Shadow Man and his shadows. Elsa froze him he looked ridiculous."

"Get to the point." Charlene said.

"Anyway they're gonna talk to other characters mostly from their own movies. So you ladies can thank me for completing our mission." Maybeck said.

We all rolled our eyes and then we headed to Disneyland. Philby stayed at the hotel because he wasn't feeling very well. This time the park was crowded. A lot of kids were running up to Charlene, Willa, and Maybeck for autographs and pictures. Then all of a sudden Willa and Charlene were arguing on who's faster. Sven or Angus?

"Guys, can we talk about this later we need to find Finn." Amanda said.

"Sorry." Willa said.

"Okay we know he's in the palace dungeon but where in the dungeon?" I asked.

"Maybe we should have waited for Philby. I'm sure he knows where to look in there." Charlene said.

"Well what do you guys wanna do? Stay or go back and wait for him?" Willa asked.

"I say we go back to the hotel and wait for Philby to wake up. He's the only one who knows his way in and out." I said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. We all headed back to our hotel and waited. Maybeck was sharing the room with Philby so he would text us if anything happened.

**Finn POV:**

I woke up on the ground. It was cold, really cold. I sat up to realize that the cell I was in was completely covered in ice. To make it even worse I had chains on my wrists that when I pulled they would burn. I didn't have a blanket or jacket or anything to stay warm. I pulled my legs in and hoped that I would warm up but I couldn't.

Then someone came in and they had a bucket in their hand. I couldn't see who it was but they took the bucket and then I found out what was in it. Ice cold water. They threw the water on me and I yelped. It only made matters worse. It was below zero in the cell and the water was starting to freeze all around my body. I was shivering trying to call out for help but I couldn't speak. I tried to hold my breathe a little bit because sometimes that can warm me up but nothing was working. I pulled on the chains knowing they would burn but at this point I was willing to do anything to stop freezing to death.

I could barely feel the burns as I pulled. I was so numb that I couldn't really feel anything. I stopped after a little realizing that I was going to have serious burn marks. I sat there for a while just hoping that someone would come but no one did.

Soon enough it was night time and even I was getting tired. I tried lying down but the cold kept me awake. I moved around for a while until my eyes gave out and I fell asleep.

**Please review! What other characters shall I put in here?**


	5. Memory Returned

**A/N- Thanks again for the reviews. To answer both questions I will most likely put her in other chapters I just have to see how to put her back in and I'm not so sure when I'll update. I kinda just write when an idea hits me, also I sometimes get rid of some of the things I wrote. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Finn POV:**

_Philby, Maybeck and I were heading down to the lobby to meet the girls. It was summer break and as a reward for just about everything we've done, Wayne sent us on a vacation to Disneyland. We found the girls in the lobby talking about makeup and accessories. When we got there Amanda looked up and smiled. Willa and Charlene did the same with Philby and Maybeck._

_We were in the park and everyone wanted to go on different rides. Philby wanted to go on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad but he didn't want to go by himself so I went along. The line was very long and we waited in line for about an hour. We both ended up in the back of the train._

_As the ride started to go up into the tunnel it started to get bumpy. I looked at Philby and he shrugged as if to say he didn't know if that was supposed to happen. We stopped at the top before the train goes down but it didn't move. Then all the lights went out. I heard most of the kids scream but I couldn't see anything._

_I was about to say something to Philby when someone came up behind me and then knocked me out for a little while. I woke up strapped down on a desk. I struggled for a while trying to escape but nothing happened. I couldn't see where I was considering the only light was the one above me._

"_Well, well. It's been a while." Someone said._

_The voice sounded familiar to me. Then she came close enough for me to see her. I recognized her immediately, Maleficent. Fear overcame me and I knew that I couldn't go all clear at this point. Apparently I also didn't notice the big machine that was attached to the desk._

"_What are you doing? I thought we took care of you." I said._

"_Well that's what I wanted you to think. But just like a child I fooled you." Maleficent said._

_She walked over to the machine and pulled a few levers and pushed a few buttons. I had a bad feeling about this. Then something just occurred to me._

"_Wait, where's Philby? What did you do to him?" I asked._

"_You'll see him soon enough." Maleficent said._

_Then she pulled the biggest lever on the machine and then I figured out what it did. I was being electrocuted. Pain shot through me as I screamed. It got worse the more it was on. She stopped for a second and checked the machine. Then she flipped the lever again and I was back to screaming in pain. It soon became hard to breathe. She then stopped again. I was breathing heavily but I was still in pain._

"_What was that for?" I asked._

"_There's no escaping me Finn. Or any other harm that comes your way. Let's just say you can push all your fear away but it won't save your life." Maleficent said._

I sat up fast breathing hard. That was no dream it was a memory. That's how she took away my DHI. I was sweating so hard it froze. I forgot that I was in a freezing cold room. I was scared; I didn't know what to do. All I could do now is hope that my friends would come and rescue me.

**Philby POV:**

I woke up in bed. I wasn't in too much pain but at least I wasn't dead. I let everyone else go back to Disneyland to look for Finn or to get help but maybe I should text them and let them know that I'm alright. I grabbed my phone and I wondered who I should tell. Willa was my girl.

**Me: Hey Willa, im up now. Don't ask if im ok because I am. Have you guys found him or anything?**

She responded almost immediately.

**Willa: Hi im glad you're feeling better. And no we haven't found anything yet. Right now we're just looking for help because we can't just go in without backup. **

**Me: I understand. Can you let everyone know im alright?**

**Willa: Sure. Oh btw I need to ask, do you remember anything. Anything at all?**

**Me: Now that you ask I did forget to tell you guys something.**

**Willa: What?**

**Me: Finn could've escaped but Maleficent kinda…took away his DHI.**

**Willa: WHAT?! **

**Me: yeah we both don't know how. She kinda took our memory too.**

**Willa: It's okay. I'll see you later.**

**Me: Okay bye.**

I still didn't remember what happened. My best guess is that I was knocked unconscious and hopefully so was Finn. But I still can't understand how she took away his DHI. I sat there for a while thinking of ways to how she could have taken his DHI away. Then the door opened and Maybeck walked in.

"Oh hey man. How you feeling? Maybeck said.

"I'm feeling better. Did Willa tell you guys that I woke up?" I said.

"Yeah she did right as I was at the door I got the group text saying you were awake."

"Cool. Why did you guys come back so soon?"

"Well actually we needed to talk to you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well we had an idea on how to find Finn but it involves you and the dungeon."

"Yeah no way am I going back there."

"Dude please don't chicken out. We know you were the last person to see Finn and you probably know where he is."

"I did until we were attacked by Scar. Finn could be anywhere in that dungeon by now. Plus I doubt that they put him back in the same cell that we both were in."

"Just think about it okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm gonna text the girls and let them know what's happening." Maybeck said.

**Amanda POV:**

Jess and I flopped onto our beds. We were both tired from waking up last night. Then Jess's phone vibrated. She read the text and said,

"That was Maybeck. He said that Philby doesn't want to go anywhere near the dungeon. He also said that Philby was attacked and lost Finn during the attack.

"Great so that means that Finn could be anywhere by now." I said in a somewhat whiny voice.

"Amanda we will find him. We just need to give this some time and-"

"No Jess. We have been giving this time and what have we found besides Philby? Nothing. Yes we have people on our side but Finn is still in that castle and who knows what they could be doing to him right now. Why don't they just give up?"

Jess was silent for a few seconds before I said,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get mad at you."

"It's okay. It's okay to feel this way too you know. Whatever happens we'll get through it together." Jess said.

"Thanks. You're a good sister you know."

"I do know."

We laughed and then there was a knock on our door. Jess walked to it quietly and looked through the hole.

"There's no one there." She whispered.

Then she opened the door and looked down. She picked up a note. She handed it to me and I read it. It said,

_If you think you're going to find him, you're wrong. He is my prisoner and will be until I finish him. If you do have the courage to face me then you are a fool. I will make this easy, do not under any circumstances come and attempt to rescue Finn. If you do I will kill him on the spot._

_Maleficent_

I looked at Jess and she had the same worry look on her face as I did. Now this rescue mission just got a whole lot harder.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"I don't know. We have to leave up to the characters to save him. If we go in she will probably kill us too." Jess said.

"Well who are we gonna get to go in and save him?"

"I think I have a few I deas."


	6. I'm on your side

**Maybeck POV:**

I was sitting on my bed playing games on my phone. I didn't want to pressure Philby into going back but it's most likely the only way to find Finn. Then my phone vibrated, it was a group message from Jess.

**Jess: I need everyone to meet in the lobby now. That includes Philby.**

Then a few more texts popped up from Willa and Charlene saying they're coming. I looked at Philby and said,

"Hey man, we gotta meet downstairs."

"Why?" Philby asked.

"Jess just sent a text saying to meet her and everyone else downstairs."

"Okay lets go."

We found everyone waiting for us in the lobby and I saw Amanda holding something. Everyone had worried looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" Philby asked.

"This." Amanda said as she handed over a piece of paper.

Philby read it and then he passed it to me. I read it almost too fast. This is not right.

"They can't do this." I said.

"Look I know we can't go in but maybe we can get a couple of characters to go in and help." Jess said.

"Alright who do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well I thought since you met them, maybe Vanellope and Elsa."

"I guess I can try to look for them again."

"Philby do you have any ideas?" Willa asked.

"I have Chase Davenport's number and Simba saved me in the dungeon." Philby said.

"Okay anyone else have one more person?" Jess asked.

"Maybe we could look for Merida. After all she is a pretty good with a sword and archery." Willa said.

"Okay then the first thing we'll do is call Chase. If he can get any other characters to help that would be good. We'll all meet tomorrow at the park and then maybe we can look for the others." Jess said.

"Alright I'll call him as soon as I get back to the room." Philby said.

"Charlene, Maybeck? You guys good with that, you both haven't said much." Amanda said.

"I'm totally fine with the plan." Charlene said.

"I'm down with it." I said.

After that I started to head back to the room when I noticed Philby wasn't right behind me. I found him talking to Willa. She had a worried look on her face and he grabbed her hand. She looked at him and smiled slightly. Then Philby walked back over to me.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." Philby said in an English accent.

"Dude you are so lying."

"What no I'm not."

"Whenever you lie you talk in that British accent."

"She's just worried for Finn."

I just laughed it off and we stepped into the elevator. All of our rooms were on the same floor but they were really far apart. Once we were back in the room Philby started looking for the number. Once he found it he pulled out his phone and dialed. He put it on speaker and after a few rings he picked up.

"Hello?" Chase said.

"Hello. It's me Philby the guy you helped in the dungeon." Philby said in a jealous kind of way.

"Yeah I remember who you are. I never forget a thing. So what do you need?"

"Your help. And we were hoping you could get some other characters to help us out."

"We? Who else is in the room with you?"

"Hey. The name is Terry but I go by my last name, Maybeck." I said.

"Hi, and yes I can help I'll get my siblings to help and any characters in particular?" Chase said.

"Could you maybe get Simba? He helped me and Finn." Philby said.

"Yeah I can look for him and maybe I'll look for some other people."

"Thanks I owe you."

"Dude don't say that I don't have that much money" I muttered.

"I can hear you. I hear almost anything." Chase said.

I grabbed the phone and hung up. I threw it onto Philby's bed. Then I grabbed my phone and told the girls that everything was good. And the whole getting Simba part.

"So why is it that when you talk to him you sound disappointed?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Philby asked.

"Oh please it's really obvious. You are jealous of Chase because he has more intelligence. He also has other cool abilities." I said.

"That is not true." He said in a British accent.

"Once again you are lying. But don't be jealous he has an annoying sister and a clueless brother that throws him around. He also has an egocentric dad, an obnoxious security system, and a short and might I say awkward little step brother."

"Whatever. It's getting late we should get some rest."

"You talk like an adult."

"Well I'm going to be one someday."

I wanted to protest but I knew he would win with the most obvious facts. I brushed my teeth changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

**Willa POV:**

I woke up the next morning ready to go. We all met at the plaza at Disneyland.

"Okay here's the plan, Willa you'll go to look for Merida, Philby you go find Chase and his siblings, Maybeck you will go find Vanellope or Elsa, Charlene, Amanda, and I will go look for other characters." Jess said.

I started off walking towards the castle. I figured if she was a princess then maybe she was near the castle. I'm glad that Jess is getting everything in order but at the same time it feels like she is our new leader. But it's just for now so there's no need to worry.

One thought did occur to me as I walked through the arch. Merida is a Pixar character and that means she could possibly be at Pixar Animation Studio. I didn't have time to think about that I had to find her.

"Ug. Why can't you guys just pop out of the bushes?" I whined.

Right as I said that there was some muffling in the bushes. I carefully walked over to them. I ducked and through the leaves I could see bright curly red hair. I stood up and saw the princess standing right in front of me.

"You looked shocked." Merida said.

"I am. I thought you might be at Pixar Studio." I said.

"Well I'm right here. I understand you need my help."

"Yes I do. My friend is locked in the dungeon of the castle. He is being held by Maleficent and possibly other villans."

"I've heard but don't worry I don't mind helping. I also hear you're good with a bow and arrow."

"I've had some experience but we can't risk our lives."

"I get it. I even have a friend who can help. She is a warrior like me."

"That's great thank you so much."

"It's no trouble really. You know what I've been through."

"I do. I do indeed." I said.

She waved and ran off. I knew who she was getting for help. It had to be Mulan she said a warrior and she said she. That's the only possible explanation.

**Charlene POV:**

Jess, Amanda, and I were walking through New Orleans Square when we started to walk past the haunted mansion. I always kept caution when I walked by it considering it has ghosts and we're in New Orleans Square. The Shadow Man is from New Orleans.

We walked by it with no trouble. But then I got a feeling as if someone was following us. I looked behind me and I saw nothing. Then Jess fell to the ground. There was a spear in her back the spear was red and the sharp part was in the shape of a heart. I looked behind me and saw card soldiers from Alice in Wonderland. Jess was in pain she couldn't get up.

"I'm sorry Jess this is gonna hurt." Amanda said.

She basically plucked the spear out of Jess. It hit her on the back of the thigh. She was already starting to bleed. Luckily I had a scarf on and I took it off and wrapped it around the wound. Amanda started pushing cards back and even sent some flying while I helped Jess up. She grunted in pain but I got her to bench.

I joined Amanda in the fight. I picked up a spear and threw it at one of the card soldiers. It cut the card and the soldier fell. Another one was about to throw his spear at me but I back flipped in time. Then I threw a kick at the card soldier and it wobbled around until it hit another card and fell. At first I thought we were winning the fight until I realized that Amanda and I were surrounded by soldiers. There was no way out if we attacked we would end up injured.

Then I heard hooves coming our way. I looked to my right and saw two deer running towards us. It was Bambi and his dad. They started bucking and hitting the card soldiers with their hooves and antlers but it wasn't enough. Then I heard a roar and saw Raja Jasmines tiger attacking the other half of the card soldiers. Soon enough they fled leaving the animals and Amanda and me.

I walked over to the animals and said,

"Thank you. You saved our lives."

They nodded saying you're welcome. I don't think they can talk. Then they made the gesture for me to get on their backs. I looked at Amanda and she smiled and hopped up on Bambi's dad. I ran back over to Jess and helped her onto Bambi.

"You alright?" I asked.

"I'll be fine it's just one wound." Jess said.

I walked over to Raja and he nodded as if to say that I could get on his back too. So I did and it felt amazing. Raja, Bambi, and his dad ran off and it was an awesome ride. Amanda and even Jess were smiling and so was I. We rode around all New Orleans Square and then they dropped us off at the plaza.

We found a bench for Jess to sit on.

"I can't wait to tell the boys about this." Amanda said.

"Me either but you have to admit riding a tiger is way cooler than riding a deer." I said.

"Yeah sure I'll only agree to make you happy." She said giggling.

"You two are so weird. Charlene would've said the same thing even if she were on Bambi." Jess said.

"Hey that is so not…yeah your right." I said.

We all burst into laughter at this really amazing moment. I guess we didn't realize how many are on our side.

**Please review!**


	7. Are you Ready?

**A/N- I know putting in Bambi was probably lame but he was the only one I could think of that wasn't a horse or Sven. I do like Raja and that's why I put him in. I don't know why I'm saying this stuff that means I'm really bored.**

**Amanda POV:**

Everything was in place. We all did our part and got all the help we could get. Willa got Merida who got Mulan, Philby got Chase and his siblings and Simba, and Jess, Charlene, and I got Bambi and his dad and Raja. Actually almost everything was ready. We were still waiting for Maybeck who we sent out to get Vanellope and or Elsa. We were all waiting for him at the plaza when he finally showed up.

"Took you long enough. Did you find them?" Jess said.

"I found Vanellope and she said she'll go find Elsa." Maybeck said.

"Okay good then we got everything. Chase said he would text me when everything is all good." Philby said.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait. There's nothing more we can do." Charlene said.

"Jess are you sure you wanna wait here? Your wound needs some treatment." Philby said.

"I'll take her back to the room." I said.

"Really? You guys are just gonna drag me back to the hotel?" Jess said.

"No. Amanda is going to do it." Maybeck said.

I rolled my eyes and helped Jess to her feet. She had to lean on me because of what the card soldiers did. Luckily she wasn't limping that bad. I got her back to the hotel and the lobby was empty which was a good thing. If someone saw Jess having trouble walking they would call a hospital. I got her into the elevator and she let go of me and leaned up against the wall.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself." Jess said.

"Yeah last time I said that you basically forced me into your care until I got better."

"I hate it when you use something I did against me."

We both giggled and then the doors opened. We got to our room and I put her on the bed. I started to go through my suitcase to look for gauges. I always bring them in case of stuff like this. I found them and unwrapped Charlene's scarf from Jess's thigh. Now I have to wash the scarf too. I took the gauges and started to wrap it around the wound. The cut wasn't as bad as any of us thought so there was no need to panic. I finished up the wrapping and put it away.

"How does it feel?" I asked.

"It feels fine. Thanks." Jess said.

"No problem so do you wanna stay here or head back to the park?"

"I think I'm gonna stay here. I may not be as wounded but I don't think I should be walking around too much. You can go back if you want to."

"Are you sure? I hate to leave you alone."

"Go I'll be fine. Plus I know you're gonna want to be the first person to see Finn."

"Yeah yeah I'm going now."

And with that I headed back to the park.

**Finn POV:**

I woke up again to realizing that I'm still in a freezing cold cell. I can barely move and I can't feel anything. The door opened and Maleficent walked in. The last thing I needed right now was for her to torment me.

"How are we feeling?" she asked.

I couldn't speak. My mouth was literally frozen shut. I glared at her hoping she would leave but she just stood there smiling evilly.

"I really hope you have given up because your pathetic friends haven't even come to rescue you. You're on your own now." Maleficent said.

Then all of a sudden the room starting getting warmer I look around the cell and all the ice is disappearing. Even Maleficent was shocked.

"What is this?" she asked.

Then an arrow appeared in her back. She pulled it out without any pain. She turned around and Merida was standing there.

"How stupid. The arrogant princess thinks she can kill me with a wooden arrow." Maleficent said to Merida.

Merida started an argument with Maleficent when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Chase with two other kids. Those must be his siblings. The tallest boy walked over to me and held up my wrists and stared at the chains and then lasers came out of his eyes and broke the chains.

Then the girl walked over to me and grabbed my arm.

"You better hold on tight." She said.

I did as she said and then she rushed past Maleficent and Merida. She stopped and I was shocked. She had super speed. Then the one person I despise the most appeared behind her. Tia Dalma. She even had a doll and needle in her hands ready to torture me.

"Keep going until you get to the fifth door on the right. Someone will help you there." She said then she super speeded up to Tia and threw a punch at her.

I did as she said and ran. I kept count on the doors and as I passed the fourth one pain shot through my leg and I fell. I tried getting up but my leg wouldn't move. I tried standing up again and this time there was no pain. If that bionic girl was holding off Tia she was doing a pretty good job. I got to the fifth door and opened it. It pretty much led to another long tunnel but there was someone standing to the side.

She came up to me and said,

"Finn it has been a long time since I last saw you." Mulan said.

I was speechless. I hadn't seen Mulan since the last time she saved me. She and I walked down the tunnel until we came to another door. I walked through it but then there was a sharp pain in my stomach. Tia Dalma was torturing me from somewhere but I couldn't stop it. I fell to my knees crying out in pain. I don't think this escape plan was working.

Then someone walked up to me and laughed evilly. It was Maleficent herself. And Tia Dalma was standing right next to her. I looked up at both of them and I saw Tia pluck the needle out of the doll. As she did I fell back grunting in pain. They started approaching me slowly and I started backing up until I hit the wall. Maleficent held up her hand with a ball of fire ready to hit me. Right as she was about to throw it the flame got put out by ice.

Tia and Maleficent turned around to see Elsa standing there. They were not shocked but furious.

"Oh look the ice queen has come to save the day." Maleficent said.

"Let the boy go. He doesn't deserve all the pain and suffering you have given him." Elsa said.

"No he doesn't but it's the fun thing to do. What are you gonna do anyway you of all people should know that the cold gives me strength."

"I know. But too much of a good thing isn't always a good thing."

Then Elsa pushed her against the wall and started freezing her. Tia Dalma went to stab Elsa but she shot ice shards at her and she was then pinned against the wall. Maleficent didn't even try to struggle. I walked over to Elsa and said,

"Elsa don't do this. This is what she wanted you to do."

She listened and stopped. She looked at me with a scared face. Then I felt something on my side. It wasn't a good feeling. I looked down and see a dagger in my side. I fell back but Elsa caught me before I hit the floor. Tia Dalma threw it at me. Elsa plucked the dagger out of my side and I cried out in agony. I was starting to lose conscious. The last thing I saw was Elsa over me telling me something.

**Willa POV:**

We were all waiting at the plaza for someone to come out of that castle with Finn. Philby got a text earlier saying that it was Chase and that he said that they helped him get as far as they could get him. Finn was still in there.

Amanda eventually came back and told us that Jess wanted to stay back at the hotel. We were all sitting in silence afraid that if we spoke we would start an argument. Then I heard footsteps. No they were hooves getting closer and closer. We all look up to see Elsa and Sven right in front of us. There was something on Sven's back. It was Finn and he was unconscious.

Maybeck helped him off and set him on the ground. Amanda ran and kneeled right next to him and started crying. We all kneeled next to him and Elsa started to talk.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Amanda asked.

"He'll be fine, he's strong. But the explanation is a long one." Elsa said.

"Tell us. Please." Charlene said.

"Alright, Adam, Bree, and Chase got Finn pass Maleficent but they came across Tia Dalma. Mulan then led Finn to me but Maleficent and Tia had gotten to him first. They distracted me and then this happened."

"How did you get him out?" I asked.

"I called for Sven and he came to me." Elsa said.

"Can you heal him?" Charlene asked.

"No but my sister has a friend who can. You all have met her."

"Rapunzel." We all said at once.

"Yes but it is almost dark and I'm afraid there's no time to find her right now. You should take him and bring him back tomorrow. I promise by tomorrow I will have found Rapunzel."

"Can you help us get him back?" Philby asked.

"I can only go as far as the entrance. No character can go out of any Disney park. We can teleport from one park or boat to another but that is it. I'm sorry."

No one else said a word. Maybeck and Philby help put Finn back onto Sven and we all walked to the entrance. Amanda stayed right beside Finn holding his hand. We reached the entrance and Maybeck carried Finn on his back to the hotel.

Right as I was about to enter my room I saw Amanda saying something to Maybeck. She was crying and he gave her a hug. He looked at her and said something and then she walked to her room. I entered my room and found Charlene sitting on her bed staring at the floor.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" she asked.

"Once we get him to Rapunzel everything will be fine." I said.

"I mean do you think he'll make it through the night?"

"He's got two people that will take care of him in the room. We have our phones too if anything happens. But the good thing is that no villans can harm him."

"Yeah not until he's back in the park tomorrow."

"Everything is going to be fine." I said.

I gave her hug and got ready for bed. It was hard to sleep that night. I was lying there thinking of what Maleficent did to him. I eventually closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Please review! What didja think? I know it's bad now but trust me when it comes to Disney everything ends up as a happy ending. One more thing I might not update for a little while. I'm going on vacation pretty soon plus I have limited internet so I tried to make this chapter a little longer.**


	8. So Much Magic

**A/N- Sorry I was gone long I was on vacation in Vegas. It was super fun but anyway I'm back now so let's continue. **

**Willa POV:**

Charlene and I woke up the next morning almost forgetting what happened yesterday. Finn got hurt and Elsa had to go look for Rapunzel and we're not sure if she found her or not. Charlene's phone was vibrating every minute receiving texts from Maybeck. I think they were texting all night.

"Hey Char." I called out.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Did you not sleep at all last night?"

"I tried but I couldn't stop thinking about if Finn was gonna be okay."

"Yeah I kinda figured that part by all the texts from your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend. Well at least that's what it's at right now."

"Let's just get ready I'm pretty sure Jess and Amanda are almost ready."

She nodded and went to the bathroom to get dressed. While she was doing that I went over to my droors to pick out my clothes. As I was grabbing my light jacket something fell out of the pocket. It was the locket that Rapunzel gave me. How could I have forgotten about it?

Charlene came out of the bathroom and I showed her the locket. She faced palmed herself and said,

"How could we have forgotten about this?"

I shrugged and headed into the bathroom and closed the door. I got dressed brushed my teeth and hair and we were out of the room. I of course didn't forget the locket. When we got to the lobby we saw no one waiting so we were the first ones there. We sat down and Charlene sent a group text saying we were waiting in the lobby.

After ten minutes the fairlies arrived and then a few minutes after that Maybeck arrived.

"Where's Finn and Philby?" Jess asked.

"Finn is still out and we can't wake him up. Even if we do get him down here how are we gonna hide his injury from all these people?" Maybeck said.

"I'll go back up with you and see if I can help." Amanda said.

"And what are you gonna do to help?" Maybeck asked.

"I can use my abilities to lift him and just put some sunglasses on him and no one will know he's sleeping."

"That's actually a great idea. Where did you think of that?" I asked.

"I saw it in a movie once, well the sunglasses part." Amanda said.

Maybeck nodded and he headed back to the room with Amanda. While we waited with Jess I showed her the locket and she had the same reaction as Charlene.

"Well at least we have a backup if Elsa couldn't find her." Jess said.

"Yeah but I still can't believe we forgot about it." I said.

Several minutes later Amanda showed up with the guys and Finn was slightly floating with sunglasses on. Maybeck was also holding him so that no one would notice. We got to Disneyland and it was empty. Philby said that the park was closed today but no one knew why. I'm just surprised we haven't been caught by a cast member yet. We found a bench and lay Finn on it. His injury was wrapped I guess they wrapped it after they got back to the room. We waited for a little while still waiting for Elsa but she never showed up.

"Ug this is taking forever just use the necklace." Maybeck said.

"No just give her five more minutes she'll come." I said.

Ironically five minutes later Elsa did show up with a sad look on her face.

"I'm so sorry but I couldn't find her anywhere." Elsa said.

"It's okay we actually have something that can bring her to us." Jess said.

"Really? What?"

"This." I said taking off the locket.

Everyone was staring at me to open it. I got it open and a light came out of it. I dropped it on the ground and the light started to go in a circle and then a figure appeared from it. It was Rapunzel.

"Hi guys." She said.

"Where have you been?" Elsa said.

"Oh hi Elsa. I didn't mean to scare you. But I was in Disneyworld."

"Why?"

"I don't mean to interrupt but we have an emergency." Charlene said.

"Oh sorry. What's the problem?" Rapunzel asked.

Charlene pointed to Finn and Rapunzel gasped. Elsa explained the whole situation to her and started to cry a little. As she was there was ice forming around her and Rapunzel calmed her down. As she calmed down the ice faded. Rapunzel took out a strand of her hair and wrapped it around Finn's injury. Then she sang.

"_Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine._" Her hair glowed as she sang then dimmed as she stopped.

She unwrapped her hair and then unwrapped the gauge and there was no wound left. She backed away as Amanda ran over to him.

**Finn POV:**

I didn't feel pain. I wasn't freezing, there was something different. I blinked as I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry at first until I saw the clear sky above me. I sat up slowly and as I did I didn't feel any pain as I moved. I looked down to where I got stabbed and saw that it was completely healed. Then I look to my right and see all my friends. And Rapunzel and Elsa?

Amanda quickly hugged me and I hugged her back. As she backed away she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed a little and smiled. As I faced her I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. When I did I could hear everyone behind me saying things.

"Really?" Charlene said in a sarcastic tone.

"Get a room you two." Maybeck said.

Elsa and Rapunzel were laughing while everyone else was gagging and making fun of us. We broke apart and gave dirty looks to our fellow keepers. Then a large shadow flew over us. We looked up and only saw the tail. Then the ground shook and when I looked over I saw Chernabog. He looked really pissed. Then Maleficent walked up next to him.

"Well clearly we should have disposed of the golden healer before we disposed of the so called fearless leader." Maleficent said.

"What do you want now?" Rapunzel asked.

"I think it's pretty clear what I want."

I already knew what she wanted. She wanted me and the rest of the keepers dead. I was number one on her list. Then an arrow appeared in Maleficent's shoulder and she stumbled back a little as she pulled it out. We turned around to see Merida riding on her horse towards us. I also saw some other animals following her.

They stopped right by us and Merida hopped off her horse and aimed her arrow at Chernabog. She released the arrow and it flew into his ear. He cried out in pain then tried to swing his tail at her but she moved out of the way in time. Elsa and Rapunzel started to fight against Maleficent.

"Lads! Get on and run!" Merida shouted.

Jess, Amanda, and Charlene went and got on a tiger and two deer. Oh it must be Bambi and his dad. The tiger was Raja. Willa went and got onto Merida's horse while Maybeck got onto Maximus. Then Philby hopped on Simba. The last one standing was Sven so I got on him. As soon as we were all on, the animals took off running down the streets of well I couldn't tell because they were all moving so fast.

They came to a stop in front of Merida's little spot. She had weapons lying around so we all grabbed one. Willa and Charlene grabbed bow and arrows, Philby and I grabbed swords, Maybeck grabbed an axe which is a little scary, and the fairlies just grabbed a bunch of daggers. Considering of what Amanda is capable of I doubt they need weapons. We all got back onto our rides and they sped off back to the plaza. When we got back there we saw Elsa and Rapunzel still fighting Maleficent and Merida still shooting arrows at Chernabog. But some more villans showed up. The Evil Queen, Shadow Man, Tia Dalma, and Hans. I don't know why he's here he doesn't have magic. But then again he is good with a sword.

We all hopped off the animals and they ran around trying to also fight back. They were mostly fighting Chernabog. I walked over to Maleficent and saw Elsa shooting ice shards at her. Rapunzel was grabbing her with her hair and pulling her in different directions to confuse her. Maleficent waved her hand and Elsa and Rapunzel went flying. She faced me and gave me an evil grin. I had the sword ready and then she started transforming into an animal. It was a…

**Jess POV:**

I saw Maleficent transform into a dragon right before my eyes. And Finn was standing right in front of her ready to attack. What is he thinking? He'll get himself killed. Philby was in a sword fight with Hans, Maybeck was trash talking and fighting the Shadow Man, Charlene and Willa were fighting Tia and the Evil Queen alongside Merida who was just shooting arrows at them, and then Amanda started running towards Finn to help him. I was hiding behind a bush watching everything going on. As Amanda caught up to Finn she pushed Maleficent backwards pretty far. The dragon got back on its feet and Finn ran up to her and swung the sword at her tail. Maleficent let out a loud roar and nearly hit Finn with her tail. Luckily he jumped out of the way in time.

I look back over at Maybeck and he is still yelling at the Shadow Man. Shadow Man was just throwing a whole bunch of spells at him but missing every time. Maybeck was only avoiding the spells by ducking or hitting them with his axe. I don't even know how that's possible. Finally a spell hit Maybeck but it only knocked him down. Shadow Man was approaching him and was ready to strike. Before he could Elsa ran over and knocked his staff out of his hand. She froze it then let her hand loose. As she did the staff broke into a million tiny pieces.

Now I was watching Charlene and Willa fighting with Merida. Tia Dalma was avoiding every arrow shot at her and then before I knew it she had a doll in her hand and she stuck a needle in it. I saw Willa go down holding her leg. Charlene whispered something to Merida then Merida started going after the Evil Queen. While those two were fighting Charlene stomped up to Tia and shot an arrow at her. This time it actually hit her and it hit her in the stomach. She bent over in pain but then when Charlene got Willa back on her feet, Tia stuck another needle into the doll. Willa grabbed her head and she groaned in pain. I couldn't take this anymore.

I grabbed a dagger and ran towards Tia Dalma and I threw it right above where she got shot. This time she fell backwards barely showing any pain. I don't know how she did that but I focused back on Willa and grabbed the doll from Tia. Charlene and I got Willa to bench and she let out a deep breathe.

"Willa are you sure you can still fight?" Charlene asked.

"Yeah…I'll be alright." Willa said. But I wasn't too convinced.

"You need to be more careful." I said.

"I know, I'm sorry. Now can I go back to fighting?" Willa said.

We nodded and ran back to help Merida.

**Philby POV:**

Hans and I were dueling it out with each other. I hadn't had much practice with a sword but at least I hadn't been cut or stabbed. Hans swung for my head a few times but I ducked before he could. I would try to strike him in the chest but he jumped out of the way every time. Then I got distracted for a minute when I heard a roar and looked over at Maleficent. When I looked back Hans knocked the sword out of my hands and held his up to my neck. He started walking towards me while I was backing up.

"You know Philby I thought that you were going to be a tough one to fight but obviously I was wrong because I'm the one holding a sword." Hans said.

"It's not who has the sword. It's who has the power." I said.

"Oh really? Well considering there is no one here to help you or defend you it looks like I'm the one with the power."

I couldn't think of anything else to say. I just glared at him then all of a sudden there was a flash of light. We all blocked our eyes from it but once it dimmed we saw something standing there. No not something, someone. He had a robe on, was holding a black wand, and was wearing the sorcerers cap. It was the one and only Mickey Mouse. He started waving his wand in all directions and as he did smoke started to appear all around us. I looked back at Hans and said,

"No. He is the one with the power. It was never you or any other villan."

The smoke surrounded everyone to the point where we couldn't see anything. It lasted for a few more seconds and then it all faded. The only ones left standing were me and the other keepers. Everyone had confused looks on their faces.

"What the hell just happened?" Maybeck asked.

"Whoa language!" Jess exclaimed.

"I think that a mouse just saved our butts." Finn said.

**Notes: Sorry for not updating for a while. School has now started for me. Anyway please review and tell me what you guys think. I actually didn't think that this chapter would be this long so yay. My friend, Purple Thorn kept nagging me to update so I finally did. But anyway I might not update as fast as usual but I'll try. Once again please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. I don't think it's over yet

**A/N- I desperately wanted to put in Mickey so I did. It was kind of a last minute decision. Anyway thanks for the reviews and please if there is any other character that you would like in the story just tell me and I will do it.**

**Finn POV:**

We all stood there in shock. Mickey Mouse just saved us. This is hard to process.

"Did he really just do that?" Willa asked shocked.

"What do we do now?" Amanda asked.

"We wait. He only sent them somewhere. They can't be contained forever, this fight isn't over yet." Elsa said.

"How do you know it isn't over?" I asked.

"Because he told me."

"But do we know when they will attack again?" Philby asked.

"If they do they're going to use different strategies all around you lads. Today they went with the magic method. Tomorrow it could be with the same method or with weapons the next time." Merida said.

"Look the point is right now you have done what you can. Until another time you are safe." Rapunzel said.

"Well my first priority is to go work out so I can kick some a- I mean butt." Maybeck said. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Yes you do that while the rest of us will watch and cheer from the sidelines." Willa said sarcastically.

"I say until then we just relax then maybe come up with some plans for the next attack. Just in case." I said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Elsa, Rapunzel, and Merida left. We all put the weapons back then headed back to the hotel. Once we all got back into our rooms we collapsed on our beds. Well Maybeck and Philby did. There are only two beds and they pretty much take up all the room. The worst part is that I have to share a bed with Maybeck; Philby says he can't share a bed because it's bad for his spine. The dude is just fine.

There was a knock at our door and when I opened it Amanda was standing there. I walked out into the hallway with her and closed the door.

"Is everything okay?" I ask.

"No it's not." Amanda responds.

"Why? We defeated the Overtakers for right now. We can finally relax."

"It's not that I'm worrying about right now."

"Then what are you worrying about?"

"Finn you scared the crap out of me today. You approached one of the most powerful creatures on Earth and could've been killed."

"Amanda I'm sorry I-"

"NO! I don't want an apology, I just don't want you to do that ever again."

"Then I won't."

"Easier said than done. Finn I want you to promise me you'll never do that again."

"I can't promise anything. But I will be more careful."

"Well now that that's out of the way, aren't you forgetting something?"

"I'm doomed to die." I said as a joke.

"Don't say that. I meant your DHI. What are we gonna do about it?"

"Philby can reboot it. But I think he'll need Willa's help to do it."

"Ok and when and where is this going to all take place?" Amanda asked in a sarcastic way.

"I don't know. How about I go talk to them right now?"

"That would probably be the 'smart' thing to do."

"Yeah ha-ha very funny."

She gave me a peck on the cheek and went back to her room. Okay now I have some business to attend to.

**Philby POV:**

Maybeck was staring at his phone when there was a sound. It sounded like someone was trying to open the door. Oh yeah Finn went out.

"Hey guys, I don't have a key can you let me in?" Finn said through the door.

"Nope." Maybeck said with a smile.

"Come on dude just let him in." I said.

"Fine." He got up and opened the door.

Finn rushed in and stood right in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a sarcastic way.

"We need to talk to Willa now." He said.

I was going to ask why but I knew he wouldn't answer so I nodded and we headed over to Willa and Charlene's room. We knocked and then a few seconds later the door opened. Charlene was standing there and said,

"What are you two doing here?"

"We need to talk to Willa." Finn said.

"Um Willa you have visitors." Charlene called back into the room.

Willa appeared and said,

"Is everything okay?"

"Can you come out here for a few minutes?" I asked.

"Um sure." She said.

She stepped out into the hall and we stood there in silence for a few seconds before Finn said,

"I need both of your guy's help."

"With what?" I asked.

"With getting my DHI back."

"Finn I'm not that good with technology." Willa said.

"But Philby knows how to reboot it and you're the only other person I know that can help him."

"Okay I can do it but when exactly do you want me to do it?" I asked.

"I was thinking tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. We could sneak in and-"

"Finn you do realize that I can't do it from here. I don't have a computer. We have to do it inside the park."

"I know it's risky but what other option do we have. The only other way is through your laptop and you left that at home."

"Well then why don't we just all go? You, me, and Philby can sneak in while everyone else keeps look out or distracts the OTs." Willa said.

"She's got a point." I said.

"Okay fine everyone can come and help but if Maybeck tries to be the hero and do something stupid I'll kill him myself." Finn said.

"I'm telling him you said that."

"Dude relax I was joking."

"I'll go tell Charlene the news." Willa said as she went back to her room.

"You sure you wanna do this?" I ask.

"I'm sure. If I don't get my DHI back then Maleficent will most likely kill me. I'm just hoping this won't be too hard." Finn said.

Later in the evening we all knew the plan and were waiting for everyone in the lobby. Once everyone got there, we headed to the park. We got in a few minutes before it closed so that we could hide out somewhere. We all hid in the bathroom stalls. Disneyland finally closed and this was our chance. We all came out and got into our positions. Willa, Finn, and I headed to the DHI server while everyone else stood watch to let us know if anyone was coming.

Willa and I went all clear then went in first so that we wouldn't trip any alarms. Once we turned off the security we let Finn in. We walked in and saw the computer and the box where you stand to become a DHI. I went over and started to get to work.

**Willa POV:**

Philby started to type stuff into the computer while I stood behind him if he needed help. I could see Finn pacing back and forth, he was nervous.

"Done." Philby said.

"That was surprisingly fast." I said.

Finn stepped into the box and Philby pressed a button. A light came on in the box for a few seconds then turned off. Finn stepped out of the box and looked around like he didn't know what to do.

"Well go on, try it." I said.

He nodded and went over to a wall. I watched as his body changed from real to hologram and he walked through the wall with ease. He came back and smiled.

"You did it!" Finn exclaimed.

"Well now there's one less thing to worry about." Philby said.

Al of a sudden all of our phones buzzed at the same time.

**Amanda: U guys almost done? We need help out here!**

**Maybeck: we got company!**

**Charlene: hurry up in there!**

We ran outside to find everyone fighting a different animal. Or running in fear. Scar was slowly approaching Jess, Kahn was growling and clawing at Charlene, a snake, who I'm pretty sure was Jafar was circling Amanda and Maybeck. Then Merida came riding in again. Does this girl always look for a fight? She shot an arrow at Kahn and he turned his attention towards Merida.

Charlene took off running and climbed onto Angus in the process. As she was passing some trees I saw someone pointing an arrow in her direction, I had to warn her.

"CHARLENE!"

She looked back to see who shouted her name and then the arrow hit her and she fell off the side. The person who shot her, a Hun, started approaching her as she was limply trying to get up. I couldn't just stand here and watch this. I started running towards her. The Hun aimed his arrow at me. I let go of all my fear and before I knew it I was in a hologram state. He released the arrow and it went right through me. Then Finn ran over and punched him unconscious. We helped Charlene to her feet and got her to a bench. Once we did, all the animals just left.

"Oh my gosh. Char what happened?" Jess said running over to her.

"She was shot." I said.

"That's an easy wound to fix up." Merida said.

"You know how to heal her?" Finn asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" Merida asked a little sarcastically.

"What do you need?" I ask.

"I can't heal her but I can stitch it up so a needle and thread. Wait never mind I always carry one."

"Why does she carry one?" Maybeck muttered to Philby.

"Have you not seen Brave?" Philby asked Maybeck.

"Can you guys talk about that later we have a real problem right in front of us." Amanda said.

Merida stitched up Charlene's wound easily. She asked how it felt and Charlene just smiled and giggled a bit.

"I think you should probably get her to a bed." Merida said.

"Don't worry we'll make sure she heals." Finn said.

Maybeck quickly offered to carry her but only on his back. Charlene nodded and we helped her onto Maybeck's back. He carried her all the way to her bed which I found very sweet of him.

Later on Charlene fell asleep listening to music so I just decided to read. Then there was a knock at my door. I open it to see Finn standing there.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey. Um how is she?" Finn asks.

"She'll be fine. She fell asleep listening to Disney songs."

"You think after being in Disneyland she'd be a little sick of Disney music."

"So did you let everyone know the mission was successful? Besides the whole Charlene getting hurt part."

"Yeah I did. But Elsa was right."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"She told me it wasn't over yet when I thought it was. I just assumed we would go in and get my DHI back without running into any OT's."

"Well that's the thing with Disney, it never ends. Each year more and more Disney movies are created."

"Do you think it will ever end?"

"I don't know. I'm not a time traveler. You want to find out then hop in the TARDIS and fly away."

"Anyway thanks for helping me get my DHI back. It feels better."

"I'm glad. See ya tomorrow?"

"If we need to talk about anything yes."

We went back into our rooms and went to sleep.

**Please review! Yes I know I already put Merida in there but right now I cannot think of any other characters that are good with weapons right now. Sorry for not updating for a little while but like I said earlier I'm back in school and well I don't like to fail.**


End file.
